Stroke of Bad Luck or not?
by Master of Procrastination
Summary: Danny gets in a lot of trouble. trouble like near death. But thanks Nick, Maybe he'll survive. and who or what's Nick? (please r&r)


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom: But I wouldn't mind if I did.

Hi It ME... EVIE. I wrote 'Crazy or Not' but I suddenly got in the mood to start writing another story...NO BODY is sending me reviews on the OTHER story!

**WARNING:** this is a story filled with a lot of blood stuff. (Poor Danny). So if you are the easily grossed out type, I suggest you don't read. **Take this warning and be warned**

**

* * *

****:CHAPTER1**

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_ yelled Danny. Danny was fighting an evil ghost dog, but it wasn't the size of a normal dog. It was HUGE, like 10 feet tall standing on it's 4 feet. It had a flaming black tail, black ears that stuck strait up, black paws on all 4 of it's feet, and a black stripe down its back, but a mostly white body. Danny shot an ectoplasmic blast at it, but it didn't even flinch. Infact it absorbed it and got bigger.The ghost dog jummped up and tried to pounce on Danny. It missed, but it sure got the heck out of his arm with one of it's front teeth."**_OUCH!_** that hurt!" one of the ghost dog's paws glew and it shot a light red bolt of ectoplasmic energy, that struck Danny strait in the neck and caused him to fly back and gag for a few seconds. Danny was furrious. He got all his energy together and shot one huge practicaly white, not green, ectoplacmic blast at the ghost dog. Funny thing was the ghost dog knew what he was doing but it just sat there waiting for the blast. When the blast hit the ghost dog, it struck it strait in the chest, but agian it didn't even flinch. The ghost dog grew about 5 feet taller and it's paws were glowing bright yellow. It gave Danny an evil almost man like look. This made Danny conserned. One, it looked not like a dog, buta man , a familiar man. Two, the ecto blast didn't harm it at all. "OH NO... I think it absorbs my ecto blasts and becomes more powerful." as Danny noted this to himself out loud, The ghost dog was planning a sneak attack." Hey... where'd it go? Maybe it realized I was too much a mach for it. No, it wouldn't do that. Mabe it's ghost master called it.'' Or not. The ghost dog leaped at Danny at about 200 mph. It's aim was too perfect, it got Danny strait in the stomach with it's glowing, sharp, razor like claws. "**_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_** The ghost dog stood there watching Danny fall to the ground in pain, a lot of pain. The ghost dog's eyes glew a bright red and it gave a strangely familier smirk. It saw the FentonThurmes and smashed it with it's foot. All the ghosts flew out of it, when they saw the ghost dog they shivered in fear. They noded their heads to the ghost dog in respect and flew away. Then the ghost dog disappered to supposedly never be seen again.

Danny rolled over in pain ignoring the fact that all ghosts have gotten away, His stomache hurt way too bad to even care about such a thing. He was wishing Sam and Tucker were there to help sooth the pain. But Sam and Tucker were doing their homework. The three of them had planed on having a break the rest of the weekend. (If they only knew) If Danny didn't have a full-time job as a superhero he would be doing the same thing. Danny moaned while clinching his stomach where the ghost dog had gabbed him. Danny didn't want too, but he looked at the part of his stomach the ghost dog attacked. It was covered with his ghost blood. All glowy green and whatnot. The wound was very deep in his left side and then scraped off to the right less deep. Danny could have sworn he could see his lower intestines. But he couldn't care, he was IN PAIN, and was bleeding everywhere. Danny was getting weak very fast, he knew he would end up changing back to his humanself soon. He didn't want to change out here, even if it was night time, he was out in the middle of the street. Danny looked around for a place to hide before he changed back. He noticed an ally. He tried to fly to it but he was too weak. So he desided to walk, but was still too weak. So he crawled. Once in the ally he looked around to see if there were any homeless people. None, Danny crawled to the back of the ally changed back to human and laid down to regain enough energy to get home. While he was resting he was trying to think of something he could say to explain the wound...(Duh... he can't say "Hi parents, I was fighting a ghost dog that was way more powerful than me and it practicaly ripped out my stomach. ) When he was trying to think he fell into a deep sleep.

(Later)...  
Danny woke up in the morning to a pounding headache. "oooohhhhh, it hurts." He complained to himself. "ooohhh, dang I never got home last night. My parents are probably worried sick. Man what am I going to tell them, _that I got hit by a bus, WITH CLAWS. _At least it's a Saturday." Danny was still worried about the wound. He took a look at it, and didn't like what he saw. The wound seemed to have gotten bigger, deeper, and bloodier. He could swear even more that he could see his intestines. "OH MAN, EEEeewww." _'At least the blood was more natural looking, instead of glowy green.'_ Thought Danny. "It hasn't healed. I'm still bleeding everywhere. No wonder I have such a heache. Am I going to die?" Danny said not very loud. Danny, still laying on the ground, tried to go ghost so he could fly home but he was way too weak. "I don't want to walk, people will take one look at all the blood on my shirt and think I murdered someone." He said to himself sarcastically. "But I can't justlay here...I'LL DIE...hum... I can try to get a sheet or a blanket to cover myself up. But the blood will probably leak through it, or drip down it and come out the bottom. Maybe I can hide under a garbage can and crawl home. No that would look silly, plus I won't be able to see, and blood will be trailing behind it. Or I could hide in a garbage can and ask some anonamous stranger _'can I could use your cell_ _phone to call Sam or Tucker_.' No that would scare the heck out of them." Danny thought to himself for a second. "All my ideas stink. WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPOSED TO DO!" Danny yelled a little too loudly. He stopped and covered his mouth, While still laying on the ground, listening to see if anyone heard him. "Shhuu, now that was close." Danny sighed in relief. _' The last one sounds a bit better than the rest. I mean, I don't have to show myself, I could just be a talking trash can scaring the heck out of people' "_MAN, Maybe I should just let someone see me and call the hopspital. I'll have time to think of an excuse by then." Danny sat there in thought for a second. "Why did it take me that long to think of that?" He said shocked at his own slow thinking. "That's what I get for being a C student." Danny wished he had brought his watch. If he knew what time it was, he would be able to know when people would most likely go by. Usually they drive or walk by at about 1:00 noon on Saturday. "Why didn't I bring a watch? I mean I would have had to know what time it was to get home by 10:00." Danny desided to look up incase a billboard had a clock on it, maybe they were inaccurate but at least he would know _about _what time it was. He was in luck, there was a billboard with a clock on it about 20 feet up, 30 feet away. He could see it clearly. It was about 11:30 AM. "Darn! Well maybe some people will come out early. Itis spring time. It's lovely out side. But that means little kids are out. What if one of them sees me. What would they think of a teenager with blood all over him. Not a comforting thought." Then Danny looked at the ground and noticed there was a trail of blood from the middle of the road right up to his feet. "Well now I know somebody _is_ going to see me, even the Box Ghost would be able to tell that was a blood trail. Now all I have to do is wait for someone around here to open the door and..." He was cut off by a loudshreik from aman across the road. It was Mr. Gray, Valerie's dad. _'Oh yeah,Valerie lives around here.' _He aparently noticed the trail of blood going from the middle of the street to the ally which Danny was in. Because he ran up to the ally and saw Danny on the ground at the other end. Since Danny was in too much pain to move that much. He almost seemed to be a dead body. Mr.Gray ran down the ally, in his gurd outfit, to Danny's side to see if he was alive. Indeed he was, He yelled "ouch!" when he nugged him to see if he would react.

"Are you ok kid?" He asked. It seemed stupid to ask that sort of question to a teen with a wound the size of Russia on his stomach. Danny's normal reaction would have been 'I'm fine', but in this sort of case.

"uh.. no." Danny whispered remembering that he was indeed not ok.

"I'm calling the hospital." He pulled out her cell phone and called 911. "Hello, hospital... I found a young boy in an ally That's... ... ...what... ... ...yes, he's got blood all over him... ... ...No, I don't know what happened... ... Hold on... ... ...What's your name kid?"

"Danny Fenton" Danny replied quietly.

"Danny Fenton. ... ...We're in the ally on ' O'Kelly Bull Street'... ... ... ...Thank you!"

Danny heared this and thought._ 'Well, everything seems to be working out after all. I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! YYYAAAYYY!"_ But he didn't act that way he didn't want to even move, it HURT!.!

"I'm going to my house to get a cold pack for you. ok" He said kindly. "I'll wait for the ambulance with you as soon as I get back." He ran off to his house.

(Once inside)...  
"Hey dad, when are you going to let me the fix pancakes?" Valerie asked when she saw her dad come in.

"No time, got to get cold pack." He said in a hurry as he ran up stairs.

"WHY?" Valerie yelled up to him when he was up stairs.

"Boy, hurt, have to help!" He said in a hurry while running down.

"What boy?" Valerie asked. But was too late asking, he was already out the door. She went out conserned about her father. Then she noticed the trail of blood in the street, and Her dad was running to the ally in which the blood trail led to. _'oh no, this looks bad' s_he thought. She ran after her father. Once in the ally Valerie saw her dad at the other end putting the cold pack on something. It looked like, A BOY! Valerie ran to the end of the ally and almost stumbled. She was in complete shock to see,... _Fenton_, The kid at school she often thought was a jerk because he has no idea what her life is like. That she thought was a little less a jerk when he ofered to fill in for her job.When she saw all the blood on him she atomatically asked herself _'WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE! '_

(A little later)...  
The police showed up with chalk, spray cans, and caution tape. The ambulance showed up later. Sam was running around the corner of the street. She thought Danny might be in trouble. His parents were calling everyone last night, asking if he was there. They eventually called the police. She was on her way to Tucker's house to ask about Danny. Then she heard the sirens. What if Danny got captured. She ran up to the caution tape the police were putting up. She gasped at what she saw. A trail of blood the police were marking with the spray paint. She saw Mr. Gray and Valerie talking to the police about what has happened as far as they know. The men in the ambulance pulled out a strecher and ran into the ally. Sam started praying to God almighty that it wouldn't be Danny on that strecher "Please don't be Danny. Please don't be Danny. Please don't be Danny." The men came out of the ally with the strecher. It was infact Danny. But worse, it was Danny with blood all over him. Alot of blood. Sam took one heck of a gasp and ran under the tape and to where Danny was and yelled.

"WHAT HAPPEND, WHAT HAPPEND TO DANNY!"

"HEY... Don't ask me. The police are trying to figure that out right now." The strangely young lookingambulance guy stated in a sort of calm vioce. Sam ran over to where the police were talking to Valerie and her dad.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEND TO DANNY!" She demanded.

The police man answered "As far as we know, we got nothin."

"All I know is that when I came home from work I saw the blood trail on the road. Then I saw Danny in the ally. I did ask him what happend, but he fainted before he could answer." Mr. Gray finished for the police man.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO FAINT?... ...'' Sam asked herself out loud.

The ambulance guy walk up behind her and answered. "Too much of his blood came out his body, no blood equals not being awake. And..."

"I KNEW THAT! IT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION!" Sam yelled. When she turned around she thought she was arguing with a kid or at least a teen. Not a guy working for the hospital. But wether he was a teen or not the question she had asked was ment to say 'why did he have to faint before anyone figured out what happend?'

"Sorry, I didn't know... ... ...please tell me what's your name?" The ambulance guy asked.

"Sam, what's it to yah." He shrugged his sholders and turned around and headed back to the ambulace. When he was climing on. Sam ran up and asked.

"Listen, can I go to the hospital with Danny? Please."

"Why, do you have an injury?" The ambulance guy asked actually seeming to care.

"No, it's just... ... well, ... ... I want to see if he'll be ok." She said this not expecting the ambulance guy to let her go.

"Well,... hum... ...Ok you can ride with him and us in the back, just don't touch anything." When the ambulance guy said this Sam eyes lit up. She was shocked that he was actually understanding. She climbed in the back and the ambulance took off. Sam and the abulance guy were in the very back, the farthest they could from Danny. Not saying they wanted to be far from him. Sam wanted to ask the ambulance guy a question but she felt weird asking it.

"Um... what's ... ...your name!" Sam said not wanting to say the real question.

"Well, you can call me... ... um... Nick." He said acting a little nervious. The ambulance turned around a corner really fast and a few people fell down on the floorcloser to Danny, including Nick . Just then Danny's ghost sence went off . Sam started getting suspicious. The good thing was none of the ambulance people saw Danny's ghost sence go off. They would have been suspicious spotting a kid seeing his breath when it's 75 degree's in there. They drove on a bump and Danny's arm fell down by his side. Sam saw the wound also on his arm. The wound the ghost dog got with it's front teeth. She noticed how deep it was, you could almost see the bone. _'EEEeewwww!.!.!'_ The ambulace stopped at the hospital.

"Ok, Sam you need to go to the waiting room."

"Why?"

"Listen, I wasn't even supposed to let you ride in the ambulance. It's against the rules to let an unarthorizedyoung adult, or teen, in the emergency room. If I let you in, I'm shure to get fired. This job is my life."

"ok." Sam said not really caring, she just wanted to see Danny. "Hey can you piont me to the phone."

"Yes, go down that hall, then turn left, and there's a information desk with a phone."

Sam started to run down the hall, but she stopped and turned around and looked at Nick. He was smiling at her. "You know, Nick, you look kind of young for your job. Don't you have to be 18 or up. You look 14." Nick's smile immediatly went away. Then he looked nervious. Sam smiled an turned to get the phone. She got to the phone and called Tucker's cell first.

ring, ring, ring, ring, ri..."Hello, who is this?"

"Nice, in only took you 4 and a half rings to answer."

"Whatever, have you found Danny because you were supposed to be at my house like a hour ago." Tucker said a little angery.

"It wasn't a hour ago Tucker. And yes I found Danny but..."

"Where is he!" Tucker cut her off before she finished.

"I was _saying_ he's in the hospital."

_**"WHAT!"**_ Tucker shreiked hearing this news.

"Agian, he- is-in- the- hos-pit-al." She said trying to get Tucker to understand the piont.

"Is he ok?" Tucker asked very worried.

"Now do you mean ok like 'alive', or like 'not terribly hurt'."

"eee, is he hurt?"

"... ... ... ...well,... ... ..yes" Sam said regreting she had.

"**WHAT HAPPEND, WHAT HAPPEND, WHAT HAPPEND?"** Tucker scremed so loud Sam had to hold the phone almost 3 feet away, in order for her ear drums not to explode.

"I don't know. But he's in the emergency room."

"Well, what's wrong with him, DID THEY FIND OUT!"

"No, Danny... ... ... He's just hurt really bad."

"How bad!"

"Well, ... ... ... ...there's blood."

"AAAHHHH!.!.!.! I'M COMING OVER AS FAST AS I CAN!.!.!.!"

Well, you need tranportation and... ... ... ... ... ...hello... ... ...Tucker... ... ...HELLO!" Tucker came bursting in the doors gasping for breath. "TUCKER how did you get here that fast your 3 miles away,... and you're making an _F in P.E.?"_

"No time, were's Danny."

"I told you he's in the emergency room." She said while hanging up the phone. Tucker started panicing. "Tucker, calm Down. Panic is the enemy when your in a situation like this."

"That's what you think!"

"NO, that is what I KNOW."

"WHATEVER, ... ... ...where's Danny, this is really creeping me out. Isthis a joke? TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE."

"Sorry, it's not a joke." Tucker looked at Sam with his jaw practically on the floor. He wasn't moving at all, he looked like he had a heart attack standing up. "Tucker,... ...TUCKER!... ... ...**TUCKER!.!.!.!.!"**

"AAAHHHH!.!.! what, what happend."

"You faintedstanding up with your eyesopen."

"WELL, whatever." Tucker finally gave up arguing about nothing. Tucker jumped on to the ceilinglamp when Nick came up behind him surprising him.

"Hi, how are you Sam? Who's your friend?"

"AH, WHO ARE YOU? How do you know Sam?"

"Pardon my manners, I'm... uh...Nick. I work in the emergentcy room." Nick told Tucker who was still clinging from a ceiling lamp.

"You look too young to work here, yah know... ... ... Hey, shouldn't you be helping Danny?"

"Danny's fine he'll make it he'll just be in bed here for a while"

"OH Thank God!" Sam sighed "But you do look tooyoung to work here."

"Well,... ... ... uh... ... ...I just look young. I'm 19. Besides I poved it withmy fal... ...I mean Birth Citificate."

"Oh, ok... ..."Tuckerstarted fallingdown from the ceiling when the lamp started cracking. "AAAHHH!.!.!" (CRASH) "Oopps... ... ... Um, ... ... Sorry, I can... ... I... ...I... can't pay for it, Sorry." Tucker felt sorry because the lamp he busted looked look it costed a well fine amount of money.

"That's alright I can pay for it." Sam said making Tucker feel better, (or not) Sam picked up the phone on the desk, and called someone. "Hi, Jannie, will you bring over the ceiling lamp #10, in themagizine #42... ... ... thank's." Seconds later a few people came in the hospital with a box.

"Hey Sam ... Here's your lamp."

"Thank's Jannie." Sam replied. She pulled out a 100. "Keep the change."

"Thanks Sam."Jannie replied.Tucker and Nick looked at her funny.

Tucker complained. "Man , it stinks being not rich."

"You're rich?" Nick asked Sam.

"Tucker, shut up!... ... ... ... ... uh... ... no... I'm not rich"

"Oh, ok, well I think you should go home and come tomarow. we need to do some blood testing."

**_"WHAT!.!.!.!"_** Tucker and Sam yelled in union

* * *

That was the first chapie. it's really long to me. I luv typing stories. 

Please, please please, read and review  
you can be critical on the first chapie but after a while critisizim gets to me.(sniff, sniff)

Oh if you thtew up while reading this well then. I TOLD YOU SO!.!.!.!


End file.
